The case of Mr. Fisher
Mission brief: ''Our Heritage Project has intercepted a message sent to MI5 in England. Andrew Fisher, 21, a member of the Plymouth Leander Swimming Team (Plymouth Leander is probably Britain's foremost competitive swimming club) is trying for the 2016 Summer Olympics in Rio de Janeiro. He is very talented and hopeful for his shot at impressing the UK Olympic swimming team scouts. He has become somewhat of a celebrity, with reporters from newspapers, TV and radio eager for information and interviews. He is also receiving attention from the government and there are rumors of background investigations for all prospective members of the Olympic team.'' He sent a plea for assistance, he lives with his two aunts as he was orphaned as a young boy. He has ever since had a trust fund that has paid for his education and progress, the problem is that the benefactor is unknown and now Andrew is nervous that this unknown benefactor could jeopardize his chances of making the Olympic team. Could this money be from an illegal source or unfavorable political group? Could it have something to do with his parents' deaths?Your mission is to investigate this matter and get to the bottom of it. Make necessary preparations and contact the armory and equipment storage if needed, this should be a low profile mission with minimum exposure.' ' 'Location: 'Plymouth, England, UK 'Date: '''3.5.2015 Objectives #Meet Andrew Fisher #Find out who the unknown benefactor is #Assess and deal with threats to Mr. Fisher Operative After-Action Reports '''Jason: ' 'Patrick: ' *Andrew **Aunts Kathryn and Veronica Saunders **Cousins to Andrew’s late father **Parents were teachers in Reading **Andrew’s mother Emma Wilkinson **Father Kyle **Account maintained by 1st bank of Plymouth **Handsome, bright, a winner **Fellow students named him Andrew Commander-in-Chief *Plymouth **21st of January 1996 Andrew’s parents died **Kyle 30, Emma 26, suspected homicide, investigations still on the way **Plymouth Herald did not cover the story. Plymouth Advertiser covered it. **'''Plymouth Press, 22.1.1996 YOUNG COUPLE BRUTALLY KILLED Visitors in Estover Plymouth Police discovered the bodies of Kyle Fisher, aged 30, and Emma Fisher, age 26, of Reading, London Sunday morning at an abondoned home in Estover. The condition of the bodies suggests that the couple was restrained and tortured before being murdered. Police refuse to give out specifics of the crime scene, but an anonymous source reported that the man was shot after being beaten, and his wife was repeatedly stabbed. The Fishers were in Plymouth visiting relatives. They had gone to dinner last night but never returned. Both Kyle and Emma Fisher were respected teachers in the Reading school district and leave behind one child, Andrew, age 2. Police are investigating and contacting authorities in Reading trying to find leads in this case. There is no known suspect or motive at this time. *Bank - money trail **Account - code number - special account that is not on the computer records **Money comes from the second national bank of London account **Rasla Wulff is the owner of the account *Police, ask about the case file, talk to the lead investigator **Chief Inspector William Keats ***5th year on the force ***One of the most terrible cases ***Still unsolved ***Left orders to detain anyone asking about it ***Visiting Kathryn and Veronica. Left Andrew at their house ***Abducted when heading back from a restaurant ***Suspicious ppl (several men and possibly a young woman) leaving an abandoned house in Estover in a Model T. ***Emma tied to a bed, savagely beaten and bled to death ***Kyle tied beside Emma, 32 caliber shot to the face through pillow ***Kyle was made to watch his wife’s torture ***Kathryn and Veronica own a hat store *Idea. Town hall - Birth certificate *Relatives - find out about Kathryn & Veronica - are there other relatives **Saunders Fine Hats ***22 Thurlow road, Efford, Plymouth ***Does ok *Andrew Fisher **Been contacted by 2 different people ***Letter from a reporter ****Floyd Tobey - Plymouth Advertiser - knows something about Andrew’s past. ***Strange package ****Loaf of bread, bottle of red wine, perfurmed letter and lacy undergarments **6000 pounds per month **Someone actively acts as a guardian angel *Floyd Tobey **Worked for Advertiser for 7 years **Mostly Freelance **Single **32 years old **Blunt force trauma on the back of the head **Max(imillian) Trent ***PI ***Caught us snooping at Floyd’s apartment ***Knocked him unconscious, got his phone number. *Chief Inspector Keats **Figured out we’re not reporters **Told us the Wulff family in St. Martins are backwards fuckwads. **There’s also ‘the esoteric order of Dagon’ there *On the way to the Scilly isles *St. Martins - Ralsa Wulff’s consulting agency **Wulff family has something to do with the Fisher murders **Ralsa feels bad about it and sends Andrew money because of it **“The people responsible aren’t ones that can be brought to justice" **Come back in two hours to get a list of Wulff family members. **Ralsa and his father left in a hurry after we left. We went back to rummage the office **Ralsa was expelled from Harvard because he raped a young woman called Victoria Averell who later killed herself. **Wanda Fisher? Person on some medical records. Wanda’s brother is Kyle Fisher. *Wanda Fisher’s home **A man answers the door. Fourties. **“Wanda was me mum" **Mario Ortiz. **I knew Andrew. I see photos of him now and then. **My mom was a member of the esoteric order. She was a priestess. **There’s another girl in the order. Eshter Wulff. Ester didn’t like Wanda, who gave money to Kyle to leave St. Martins for good. **Ester had a thing for Kyle. Wanda was demoted. My father was fired. Hector Ortiz. **Leader of esoteric order is called ‘Old-man Wulff’ real name is Obed Wulff. There’s always been an Obed on the island. **Kyle was a school teacher and Ester was his student. Ester’s dad: Barnabus Wulff. **Eshter - bragged about killing Kyle and his wife **She lives in Wulff Estate on the island. **Eshter and Ralsa have been causing trouble for the family, they are not in good graces. **Eshter has been saying that she’s getting married soon and her new man’s coming to the island. **Wulffs attacked Andrew twice and on the second try they kidnapped him **Two Wulffs got killed and their DNA has amphibian DNA and they had some sort of gills. **Rescued Andrew and got him back to Plymouth. Also rescued Mario *Mario: **Esoteric order is getting gold from the sea. They hold strange rituals. Many members of the Wulff family have great longevity. Some members can also live long periods of time underwater.